Happy Birthday Hop Sing
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Little Joe and Beth were both in the kitchen looking for cookies that Hop Sing cooked earlier, they came across a letter that was addressed to their cook. The two kids read it learning that today was Hop Sings birthday.


Okay so this is probably just a one shot, I got bored and yes I'm working on College Bound and Tomboy & Girly…its just taking me sometime to get them wrote…mostly because I've been in a crappy mood and need some inspiration, I'm fixing that.

And yes one day I will write a story excluding Mary Elizabeth…I just don't know when.

But this story is about Hop Sings birthday…Joe and Beth got sneaky found out when it was and decided to plan a birthday party for him with just Joe, Beth, Hoss, Adam, Hop Sing, & Ben there.

Word Count:

Characters: Ben, Adam, Hoss, Beth, Joe, Hop Sing possibly others but not worried about them…

Disclaimer: I don't own Bonanza, or the characters…but I do own the plot…And Mary Elizabeth…and any other OC…

Also Written in Joe's POV

Character Ages: Ben 42. Adam 21, Hoss 15, Beth 11, Joe 10

* * *

><p>Me and Beth were both bored, Pa and Adam kept on telling us to go play or go help Hop Sing. We did both of toughs already and they keep saying that! So we decided to disappear, we really just vanished into the kitchen on a search for cookies. Seeing as we both new Hop Sing cooked some we figured that he wouldn't mind us rouging a few.<p>

"Find any yet?"

"Non little brother." Beth said from where she was looking into a cabinet, I frowned and searched counters, and behind pots and others stuff lying around in here.

"How does he hide cookies that well?" Beth sighed jumping down from the chair she had been standing on, her dress waving around a bit. I shrugged and sat down on the floor. "Hey what's this?" I looked up, Beth was holding a letter.

"it's a letter Lizzy Beth…" She rolled her eyes at me.

"I know that…but Hop Sing _never _leaves stuff like this lying around." She put it back where she got it, and I realized the truth in her words. Standing up I grabbed the letter and unfolded it ignoring my sisters "What are you doings" I read the letter.

"Hey its Hop Sings birthday…and who knew someone that could write in English…"Beth looked over my shoulder. So I read it out to her. "_Dear Hop Sing, How is my precious boy? Don't you worry non your family is doing great! And they all want to wish you a Happy Birthday!"_ The letter read more but I didn't care enough to go on with it. Beth looked at the letter a moment longer before getting a sly grin.

"I know that look."

"Good for you little brother.." She smiled. "But if you wanna know what I was thinking then ask."

"Fine…what are you thinking?" I was curious, as Beth was my partner in crime, but I don't see any mischief we could get into.

"Alright, since its Hop Sings birthday…and he didn't bother to tell us…why don't we talk to Pa, Adam, and Hoss and see about planning him a surprise party?" She grinned and I looked at her strangely.

"Not a bad idea…" I turned to the door. "Pa!" I ran through it yelling Beth went after me.

"What is it Joe?" Pa asked walking out of the barn door with Adam and Hoss behind him.

"Pa, its Hop Sings birthday!" Beth said

"And we want to give him a party…with us and him there." I said smiling brightly. Pa looked between the both of us then back at Adam, and Hoss.

"How do you know its Hop Sings birthday?" Adam questioned, me and Beth were both silent as we looked at each other.

"Well we sorta saw a letter to him, and it said it was.." I answered for the both of us. Pa sighed looking at the both of us and we both got ready for the lecture.

"You two knew ya'll shouldn't have been reading that letter…it was Hop Sing personal business." Pa scolded us.

"We know." A same time answer.

"But can we throw him a party? I mean we never do anything for Hop Sing and he's the best cook ever!" Beth pleaded while I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know…"

"Pa I believe Joe and Beth have a point…we never do anything for Hop Sing and he always cooks for us and everything." Hoss said

"I have to agree with my brothers and little sister." Adam spoke in, I grinned knowing Pa would go with Adam.

"Oh, alright."

"Yea!" Me and Beth hollered causing Pa to cover his ears. "If you two settle down…" We went silent. "Thank you, now if we're going to do this we need someone to keep Hop Sing distracted." He looked between the four of us.

"Why don't you Pa?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you could take Hop Sing to town for shopping or something." Hoss said. Pa nodded slowly.

"Alright then the four of you can do decorations, and make a cake I guess?" Pa asked we nodded. "Very well then. I'll go get Hop Sing." Pa walked off into the house calling Hop Sings name.

"Alright, Hoss you and Joe will do the decorations, and me and Beth will make the cake." Adam said. Hoss nodded.

"Alright there Adam, you and Beth just don't blow up the kitchen." He joked, I grinned while Beth and Adam sent fake glares at us.

"I'm sure we can manage." Adam said just as Pa and Hop Sing came out of the house. Pa went and hooked the buggy to the horses and waited for Hop Sing to get on.

"We will be back later you four." Pa said as he put them into a trot. We waved bye.

"Alright, lets get to work." Adam headed into the house us following.

"Come on Hoss." I pulled his hand as we went up the stairs for left over streamers and ribbons for decorations, and Adam and Beth slipped into the kitchen.

We came back down stairs arms full of decorations.

Hoss started putting up some stuff and I grabbed a brush and an white sheet we found and painted stars and other designs on it to use as a banner. Hoss even supplied me with red, blue, green, and black paint…where he got it I don't really know… I started on the words doing my best to keep them from being sloppy as I spelled Happy Birthday.

"Hoss, how do you spell Hop Sing?"

"I don't know lil brother…" I frowned thoughtful, it didn't sound that hard to spell…but they had weird ways of spelling simple names…or well Shelly said they did anyways…

"Adam," I called into the kitchen, he stuck his head out looking at me. "How do you spell Hop Sing?" He laughed lightly.

"Its easy Joe, spell Hop then spell Sing." He went back into the kitchen and I went back to painting out the words.

Soon the banner read. _Happy Birthday Hop Sing! _ with little and big triangles, and circles and stars around the words and other places. I even had a very bad drawn horse near the bottom as well.

"That looks good little buddy." Hoss said reaching down for the banner just as the kitchen door busted open and Adam came running out holding Beth followed by a thick cloud of smoke.

They were both couching and me and Hoss were looking at them.

"Adam caught the pork chops on fire!" Beth said still couching and waving smoke from her face. We looked at Adam who just nodded.

When the smoke died down him and Beth returned Adam leaving moments latter tossing the pork chops out the door. Before going Back inside trying again. Hoss picked me up and lifted me up so I could hang the banner up.

Once I was down I looked around smiling at my work while Beth and Adam came out carrying food and plates, depositing them onto the table.

A few hours later there was food on the table and decorations were up. Now we just had to wait for Pa and Hop Sing to get back.

"To bed there was any presents…" Beth said frowning.

"I'll be back" Hoss said going out side and ridding off awhile later with Chub, we all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well now what do we do?" Beth asked.

"Go get cleaned up, me and you both need to change since we got icing on us." Adam said looking Beth's white now chocolate spotted dress, and his own black clothes that had chocolate on it. She nodded and headed for the stairs. "Another dress Beth, so we keep it formal."

"Fine." She called down.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Keep watch and yell at me if you see Pa and Hop Sing."

"Okay" I watched him disappear upstairs and heard his door shut before going out onto the porch. I watched the road, and it was boring. A few moments latter the door open and Beth ran out in a blue dress.

"Their not here yet?" she asked. I Shook my head and waited as Adam came walking out Guitar in hand.

"Want a lesson while we wait?" He asked. I shook my head, I preferred Harmonica, but Beth nodded she loved the Guitar and Piano but was better at Guitar.

Adam went over the G cored and D cored and others with her and went through different basics and stuff. I listened to the two of them play.

Hoss came riding into view, he took chub in side then care out moments latter holding four brown packages.

"Presents taken care of." He said taking them inside.  
>"You went and got him presents?" I asked, Hoss nodded and sat them on the table, he looked at the food hungrily but Adam yelled for him to get out of there. He joined us on the porch.<p>

"So what you get him?" Adam asked putting the guitar down.

"You'll see." We all frowned at that answer but didn't argue. Then the buggy pulled into the yard and Pa got off Hoss and Adam went out to put the horses away.

"Hold on a minuet Hop Sing, don't go in yet." Pa said to the cook who was heading to the door. Hop Sing turned around and waited patiently, and Pa walked over putting a hand on his shoulder leading him to the porch just as Adam and Hoss came out and walked over to us.

"Well Hop Sing, go on in." Adam said. Hop Sing looked at us suspiciously before pushing the door open.

"Happy Birthday Hop Sing!" We all yelled, the little cook looked around the room before turning and looking at us.

"How you know.." He asked confusion on his face.

"Joe and Beth were being nosey." Adam said. Hop Sing turned and looked at the two of us.

"You be nosey and go through Hop Sing stuff?" He asked a glare on his face.  
>"No Hop Sing, we saw the letter and well…yeah…we're sorry." Beth said hanging her head in shame a small frown playing on her lips.<p>

"Little girl don't be sad." Hop Sing said, Beth ignored him. "Hop Sing don't mind." She looked up at that.

"So me and Beth aren't grounded from cookies?" I asked.

"No lil boy and girl get no cookies for a week after today." Hop Sing said fixing us with a stern look. "But thank you." He looked at all five of us when he said that. Pa clapped him on the back and lead him to the table sitting him down there. We sat down around him.

"Well Hop Sing dig in." Pa said as we all including Hop Sing loaded our plates with the food Beth and Adam made.

Once we were done I noticed Adam had disappeared he returned though carrying a two layered chocolate cake, with ten candles on it all lithe.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish." Me and Beth both said as the cake was set in front of him. Hop Sing had a thoughtful look on his face before he leaned forward and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" I asked. Hop Sing shook his head.

"well then how old are you?" Beth asked. Pa, and Adam looked at Beth while me and Hoss looked at Hop Sing interested.

"Lil girl be nosey again! No need knowing age!" Hop Sing said looking at her.

"Okay sorry.." She said as he cooled off and Adam passed him the knife to cut the cake. Hop Sing seemed to be enjoying himself but he also seemed not so sure why we were doing this. He handed us all a plate with a slice of cake on it, I dug into mine. I have to say Adam and Beth did good on the food, even if it did take them a few tries…or well a pan of burnt pork chops, and five charcoal cakes later… and they had it.

"This good, who make food?" Hop Sing asked looking between Hoss and Adam.

"That was old Adam and Beth there." Hoss said clapping Adams shoulder and ruffling Beth's hair. Hop Sing gave the two surprised looks, as did Pa.

"Yeah they just burnt Pork Chops and five cakes but they managed." I smiled to the two who both gave me smile.

"You burnt my kitchen!" Hop Sing hollered.

"No Hop Sing we didn't burn the kitchen."

"Only a fingerer." Beth said looking at Adams thumb. Hop Sing went to look but Adam hide it under the able.

"Yes well, just a tiny burn." He took a bite of cake to end the subject. Hop Sing shook his head and looked down but none of us missed the ghost of a smile spreading across it. He seemed happy that we did this for him.

As everyone finished there cakes Hop Sing got up and started to gather plates but Hoss stopped him by taking the dishes from his hands and putting them down.

"We're not done yet." Hoss got a skeptical look from the man, but he sat back down.

Hoss placed one of the four wrapped packages on his lap and Hop Sing looked from the package to each one of us.

"Its yours." I said, grinning at him and having not a clue what it was.

We watched Hop Sing slowly start to remove the paper from the package, he put the paper in a _neat _pile beside him on the table before holding up a box of cards. He looked at them for a moment before sliding them into his pocket, not making a comment.

Repeating the process with the three other wrapped packages.

He got Cards, a new pillow, a box of candy, and a knife. I looked at Hoss and wondered why he gave the man three strange gifts and only one that made since…But Hop Sing didn't say a word and smiled at every present.

"Thank you." He said standing once again. And once again going for the dishes.

"Hop Sing don't bother with toughs…go ahead and turn in the boys and Beth will clean up the mess. Hop Sing looked at us while we looked at Pa before finally nodding and drifting off to bed. Pa smiled at us and went to his own room and the four of us exchanged glances before staring to gather up the dishes seeing no point in arguing since Pa had done left and it was Hop Sings birthday.

"Adam Beth, you two clean up the kitchen…mean and Hoss will take care of this room." Hoss said smartly.

The two both nodded and I noticed a sly smirk go across Adams face as him and Beth took the dishes to the kitchen and me and Hoss started on decorations.

Thirty minuets later me and Hoss had half the ribbons down and the other two walked out of the kitchen heading for the stairs.

"Where you two going?" I asked.

"Bed" Adam replied.

"Adam you had to clean the whole kitchen." Hoss said.

"We did Hoss, me and Beth washed the dishes…we cleaned up our mess when we got done cooking." Adam spoke as he continued up the stairs with Beth leaving me and Hoss with the rest of the decorations and the mess of paint we didn't put up.

So here we are cleaning up a mess, before we can go to bed like the rest of our family.

"Why did I say we would do this room?" Hoss groaned as he lifted me up the last time about an hour later. I Shrugged and handed him the banner and went picking up trash. I wondered why I let Hoss choose when I saw the look on Adams face.

I would collapse once I got into bed later tonight.

* * *

><p>Okay so what did you think of my first one shot that I wrote (Over the suppose to be awsome summer) Well hope you enjoyed it! :) It furfilled it purpose though...it entertained me fora while.<p> 


End file.
